Something Sometime
by maeahem
Summary: I am a wallflower. A pretty one, but a wallflower none the less. My name is Raelynn and this is the adventure that is my 7th year at Hogwarts. Boys can be so annoying. Especially when they're Quidditch-mad with panty-dropping Scottish accents. OC/OW.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything you recognise from the world of Harry Potter. The only things belonging to me are the OCs and an unhealthy obsession with a certain Scottish Keeper.

This is my first try at fanfiction ever. I hope you enjoy it ^___^

* * *

**Prologue: Wallflower**

I am in Hufflepuff, and I'm quite proud of it thank you very much. I may not be especially brave, but I've been known to take risks every so often. I may not be particularly cunning, but I can talk my way out of a sticky situation if the need arises. And it has a few times. I'm the only living being known to have talked my way out of trouble with Filch. Although to be fair, I had remembered it was Mrs. Norris' birthday and he had started gushing about the cat and forgot about my misdeed. It was a lucky scrape. I may not be the smartest witch of my generation, but I'm still in the top 10 in my year. People say I'm sweet and sarcastic. I'm not exactly sure how the two go together. And I get the worst mood swings ever.

I'm a bit kooky. My best friend Tatiana introduced me to the wonders of Muggle hair dye and although I can use a glamour charm on my hair, its fun to get my hands messy. Plus, I'm too lazy to do the spell every morning and the Muggle way lasts longer. My hair is currently short and blue and sticking in the weirdest directions. Professor McGonagall looked at me a bit funny when I got off the train but there's no real school rules against coloured hair so I got away with just a glare. She loved it and she knows it. I am quite pretty even if I'm not hot. I have caramel coloured skin and dark brown, almost black eyes.

You'd think I would be somewhat popular but no, I am just one of the many faces in the crowd of students at Hogwarts. I don't really mind. I get along with my housemates, the Gryffindors and some Ravenclaws just fine. The Slytherins don't bother me much because I'm too insignificant being in Hufflepuff and all. They'd rather bait the Gryffindors. I honestly don't get their feud. Not that I'd ever mention that to anyone. I value my life too much.

I've gone through all my years at Hogwarts content with being that girl that everyone knows but doesn't really know. The one who says hi to everyone and always has an extra quill to lend out. My social awkwardness cancels out my quirkiness and not many people hang around long enough for me to get comfortable with them. People are nice enough to me. I am a wallflower. A pretty one, but a wallflower none the less.

But tonight, there's a party in the Room of Requirement. Its the start of term and the older students are having a get-together after lights-out. Its kind of hosted by the Gryffindors and they invited people from other houses. Even a couple of civil Slytherins made the list. I got invited by the Gryffindor chasers. They ganged up on me really.

Tatiana left earlier with some guy called Brendan. They're always on-again, off-again. Its cute if you're into that sort of thing.

I pace the long corridor hoping I don't run into Filch because I know I won't have the same luck twice. A door appears and I open it and walk in hurriedly only to slam head-first into something solid.

"Ow! Watch where you're going will you?" it says in a slightly irritated tone.

_Since when did objects start talking? Oh, its a someone_. I start to come up with an appropriate apology but then I look up into the softest brown eyes and totally lose my train of thought.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything you recognise from the world of Harry Potter. The only things belonging to me are the OCs and an unhealthy obsession with a certain Scottish Keeper.

This is my first try at fanfiction ever. I hope you enjoy it ^_^

I got some feedback for the previous chapter and it gave me the happies. So here's a longer chapter to pacify you guys. Sorry it took forever. I've been country-hopping this past month and my internet is not very consistent. ONWARDS!

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Ever So Shy**

One funny thing about me is that I tend to go mute at the most inopportune moments. Its very frustrating I tell you. You can't understand until you have been called upon in Advanced Ancient Runes to translate some Sankriv script and you wake up in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey telling you that you fainted.

That was so embarrassing, and every time I asked someone a question after that, they pretended to have a fainting spell. This atrocious silliness continued for at least three months after the incident until something more interesting happened. Basilisk anyone? Sixth year was so fun. Not.

Ahem, back to the present if you please, or I please, or whatever. Point is while I've been having my internal monologue, said "object" has been looking at me funny. Firstly, everyone looks at me funny so I'm not at all bothered by this. Secondly, I'm not wrong in referring to this entity as an object; that is, an object of affection. Well, to the entirety of the Hogwarts female population for the most part. There are exceptions such as my esteemed self. Not that Oliver Wood isn't very attractive. I'm just generally a non-affected person and as such don't tend to think of many people in affectionate terms. There goes my mind, rambling on and on again.

He's still looking at me, like he's expecting me to say something by the way of an apology maybe. I mumble incoherently as my eyes dash all over the room trying to find Tatiana. I can see the sodding girl making out with Brendan in a corner and the party has barely begun. Figures. Even Percy BigHead Boy and Penelope are canoodling somewhere in the far end of the room. I did not want to see that. Bit of puke in my mouth there. Not really, but you get the idea.

"Erm..." my mind is struggling to come up with the appropriate apology. Je suis desolee, bocsanat, in English you ninny! Sorry, sorry, yeah, that's it! "Sorry!" Uhm, did I yell it out loud? Oliver is glaring at me with one eyebrow arched. I hate it when people arch their eyebrows at me. Mostly because I am jealous of their mad wicked eyebrow-arching skills that I do not possess. Now, he must think I'm stark raving mad. More so than he already suspects. He just shakes his head at me.

"Sorry," I say in a much more quiet normal person voice. "I swear that did not sound as loud in my head."

"No worries," he says looking just a bit amused at my discomfort. I don't really see what he can be finding so funny. "Sommers right?"

"Yup, just call me Rae."

I think I must have mentioned before how I find it weird that so many people only kinda know me. Probably remembered me from the fainting incident. Also, I lent him my correcting quill back in fifth year during our mock OWLS and he never returned it. What? I'm just saying! Of course I knew who **he **was. Mister infamous Oliver sodding Wood. Everyone knows him for his neo-Nazi approach to Quidditch. I love me my Quidditch. Even though Hufflepuff never wins the Cup an' all. Diggory is captain this year though and that should count for something. Hufflepuff pride! I fly quite well and am on the reserve team but I haven't gotten to play a game yet in the two years since I joined. I like to watch Gryffindor play too cos' they play a good game like all the time. So maybe his crazy tactics are actually good for something. Angelina, Katie, Alicia and the rest of his team think he should take it down a notch sometimes. His ego is so inflated by all the silly fangirl clones that follow him round school falling over themselves to ask if they can carry his books and house his spawn in their wombs. Not that he ever lets them carry his books or that he ever takes them up on their offers of baby-making. But still, he struts up and down the halls speaking with that his stupid lilting Scottish accent that has the girls and some boys (*cough*Skylar*cough*) swooning. I admit, even I on the rare occasion have swooned. No really, have you heard his voice?

"Rae... nice name." My name never sounded so nice as it did falling from his lips. "We had Runes together last year no?"

Darn it! Can I never escape that incident? He has this smug look on his face and I just want to smack him or kiss it off. Wait, what? Anyways, if he does remember my fainting spell (and he does from the way his eyes and mouth are crinkling in an effort to not attempt some lame joke), he doesn't mention it. The boy is smarter than I give him credit for.

"Yeah we did. Fun times" I mutter, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He smirks but not in the egotistical way I would have expected. "Looking forward to more fun times then."

Did he just insinuate that he wouldn't mind having classes with me again? Now I couldn't wait until we got our timetables for the year. But me being well, me... I just had to show my enthusiasm by replying very dryly with a "Yay me."

"You're pretty decided on being unsocial and unfriendly aren't you?"

I have to admit that I'm being pretty harsh and he is trying really hard to be nice even after I bumped into him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so snarky. It just happens sometimes. Let's start over? I'm Raelynn, but everyone calls me Rae." I extend my hand.

"I'm Oliver, and everyone calls me..." he gives a boyish grin and I roll my eyes at him, "Oliver. But you probably already knew that." I swear, I see a flash of teeth.

"Prat!" I mutter giving him a playful shove to the shoulder.

"Want some punch?" he asks gesturing towards the refreshment table groaning with all sorts of edibles smuggled from the kitchens and drinks ranging from Butterbeer and a selection of Italian wines to Ogden's finest firewhisky, Scorching tequila, some Hungarian palinka, Vaporized vodka and Fée Vert absinthe. The party was only just getting started but I could bet on McGonagall's nine lives that it was going to end in drunken stupor for many.

"Sure thing," I reply as he drags me to the posse gathered by the table.

I have to cover my ears from the piercing screams uttered by the Gryffindor chasers as we approach. Those girls couldn't get any girlier if they were wrapped in candy-floss and pink taffeta. But they could throw a mean curve-ball and I wouldn't want to ever be on their bad side ever.

"Rae! You came!" Alicia practically yells into my ear. I could tell someone had started with the drinks already. Lightweight. Pfft.

"Yeah," Angelina says calmly. She raises her brows suggestively at I and Oliver's hands which are still joined and I drop my hand automatically. Oliver doesn't notice as he is already pulling out two plastic cups to pour the punch into and making small talk with some of the other guys at the table. Of course he wouldn't notice. The only reason he was holding my hand in the first place was to lead me here.

Everything goes black as someone covers my eyes from behind.

"Ohai, my little ray of sunshine." It could only be one person.

"Skylar!" I turn around and envelop my other best friend in a bone-crushing hug as if I didn't just see him yesterday night. As a matter of fact, we did our last minute packing together. He harumphs at me and flips his dark raven hair out of his clashing deep blue eyes, his lips twitching to keep from splitting into a grin. I've known Skylar since we were running around in diapers in his nana's backyard. He likes to call me his little ray of sunshine as a play on my name and the fact that I am anything but of a sunny disposition. He thinks its funny. Ha bloody ha. But I love him and he's basically my brother more or less. Although he's in Gryffindor, I spend a lot of time with him. I only missed him on the Hogwart's Express today because Tatiana insisted on sitting in Brendan's compartment and made me tag along.

"I missed you on the train today Rae, but you see that guy over there?" And he nods not so discreetly in the direction of a shy looking Ravenclaw nursing a cup of what looks like wine. "We shared a compartment and chatted for a bit. Hot right? Speaking of all things hot, I saw you being all flirty with a certain Quidditch captain."

"I was **not **being flirty," I say in my most uppity voice. "He was just being friendly and I was reciprocating. A girl decides to be nice for once in her life and everyone acts like I got down on one knee with a diamond ring and proposed to the effing bloke. I've barely spoken to him."

As if to prove what I said, Tatiana is suddenly at my side with a very dazed-looking Brendan. They'd probably kissed themselves silly by the looks of it.

Skylar lifts her up with a greeting of "Party Tati!" Its not so hard to do as Tatiana is what Skylar calls party-sized thus, his nickname for her. That boy is just too forthcoming with the naming. Tatiana is one of my room-mates, my best friend since first-year and she's a Muggle. She's five foot nothing with dark unruly curls and olive skin. She's so petite, she makes your hands itch to put her in your pocket.

"So you and Oli...mphh" I have to cover her mouth with my hand to shut her up as Oliver is approaching with the drinks.

"Thanks." I smile politely at him as I remove my hands from Tatiana's mouth and wipe my hands on my sides before taking my drink. The girl was trying to bite me.

Everyone is making small talk and talk quickly moves onto Quidditch. I am just about to get into a heated discussion with Oliver on how Hufflepuff might be the team to beat this year when some crazy Gryffindor Irish bloke called Sean starts screaming about Fée Vert shots and then everything went wild from there on out.

* * *

Oh Circe, were we wasted. I'd tried a bit of everything and was now pouring shots of Hungarian palinka down my throat. It tasted like honey which was a welcome treat after the tequila and firewhisky. There are several hookahs containing the Vaporized vodka on the floor where some of us are seated. You just inhale it like you're smoking molasses. Out of the corner of my eye, Skylar has sidled up to Ravenclaw hottie and Tatiana and Brendan have resumed exchanging mouth fluids with a renewed fervour. Music is playing from a wireless and Oliver asks me if I want to dance. I take his hands and he pulls me up. We move to one of the windows and he pulls me flush against him. For someone who claims to have affection for no one, I'm feeling quite flustered at being so close to him. His hands are around my waist, just under the flimsy band tee I decided to wear tonight.

"I like your shirt," he says in a voice so low its almost a growl.

"Anarchy at the Ministry, they're an underground wizard indie band..." I start nervously but I get distracted as he caresses the skin of my tummy with small anti-clockwise movements.

"I know. I'm a fan too." And he starts humming one of their songs "Taste" and all I can think is how badly I want to taste him. How his tongue would feel brushing against mine, his lips slanting over mine. Dirty, dirty mind. I don't know where all these thoughts are coming from. The alcohol has little to do with it. I've gotten proper pissed loads without wanting to jump anyone.

I muffle my face into his broad chest and breathe in his scent. He smells like sandalwood and grass and sweat and we rock slowly to beat of the song playing. I can feel him everywhere. Every pore of my skin is screaming out for him to touch me more. As if he can read my mind, Oliver runs his rough palms up and down my sides causing goosebumps to erupt in their wake. Being here with Oliver like this feels so natural. My self-preservation instincts are telling me to run but I shut them off.

"Why haven't we talked before tonight?" he whispers. "I'm glad we finally did though. Your snarkiness is simply captivating."

"I try," I snort quite unattractively.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks tentatively. In my head, I'm doing cartwheels and screaming YES! YES! But I just mutely nod my head yes.

The kiss is chaste at first, as Oliver brushes his lips against mine. The motion is like striking a match and I feel sparks ignite. Once, twice, and then he sucks my bottom lip into his mouth. I gasp and he slants his mouth over mine, our hot breaths swirling and exchanging as his tongue traces my lips and teeth asking, no, begging to be let in. I sigh a breathy affirmative and his tongue thrusts into my mouth. We're getting carried away now, my hands fisting in his dark brown hair and his hands cupping my face sweetly. I give as good as I get, exploring and probing every nook and crevice of his mouth with my tongue. Why hadn't I done this before again? Oh yes, I was too busy being a critic of life and people that's why. I'd kissed several boys but it had all been close-mouthed and innocent. This is not innocent. This is hungry and passionate and, all those other words. It is only just a bit scary. I think Oliver must have sensed my apprehension kicking in because he slows down and then gives me a last soft peck.

"I'm sorry if that was rushed." We're breathing pretty hard now.

"Ungh," I manage to get out. Very articulate. "Don't be. It was mind-blowing."

We collapse onto the rug and just lie there. He's tracing patterns on my tummy again. I don't know what this means. Our attraction is undeniable sure, but I don't know how things are going to be in the morning. We aren't even friends technically speaking. I decide not to think and just enjoy my moment out of my social rut, basking in the moonlight and Oliver's warmth.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay dearies, that was the latest instalment to Something Sometime. I'm quite happy with it. I wasn't sure whether or not to write the making-out scene at the end. But I couldn't help myself. The characters were just begging for it and so I gave in to their demands. Their story is only just beginning though and I didn't want it to seem too quick. I wanted it to be realistic and it does happen (someone you're attracted to and a little liquid courage and BOOM!) Don't worry, there is plenty of chapters ahead where they get to know each other. What do you think? I'm also unsure if I should throw in Oliver's POV every once in a while so the story doesn't seem to be on a tilted axis. I don't know if I can write a boy's perspective though. I'll see about it. **Reviews are like double chocolate chip cookies to my soul...**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything you recognise from the world of Harry Potter. The only things belonging to me are the OCs and an unhealthy obsession with a certain Scottish Keeper. This is my first try at fanfiction ever. I hope you enjoy it ^_^

**A/N: **Its been over a month since I last updated. I'm so sorry. *Runs and hides in closet so you guys don't pelt me with rotten cyber-tomatoes*****. I've had ideas in my head how I want this story to go but I couldn't seem to put them down. But I'm going to finish this story. No worries there. And to show you how dedicated I am, I even looked up a canon timeline/calendar thingy of the year to plot the story around.

Also, I have no **beta** so I have to do all my spell-checks and everything myself. So if you see a mistake, don't hesitate to tell me. It would be appreciated greatly.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Who's To Say**

"Aargh..." I groan as I wake up with what can only be described as a massive headache.

My head feels like it's been split open with a cleaver. That, and something heavy draped around my waist is restricting my movements.

I pry my eyes open to look at the offending thing only to realise it's a hand. A hand that definitely does not belong to me seeing as mine are way smaller, my fingernails are painted five colours of the rainbow and are also apparently, currently wrapped around a strong bicep. Belonging to Oliver Wood.

"Looks like someone had a swell time last night."

My head snaps up to see Skylar looking very perky and pleased with himself.

Well, isn't he just chirper this morning? And really, "swell"? Who says swell? I give him the evils and consider poking him in the eye with my wand just so he can feel half as shite as I do at the moment.

I look around to see the huddled masses of students in various stages of waking up. The huge mantle clock says it's almost 8 o'clock and we're lucky most of us seniors don't have any classes today until noon. Breakfast is upon us though. The thought of breakfast makes my stomach lurch in an unpleasant way. I'm pretty sure the majority of this party is not going to show up to breakfast seeing as we'll be praying to the porcelain god once we get back to the dormitories.

"I brought you some PepperUp! Potion," Skylar volunteers cheerfully, ignoring the stink eye I'm throwing his way. Does he not know it's unnatural to be awake this time of the morning? Especially when he spent the whole night drinking just as heavily as the rest of us.

I'm thinking he has become immune to my stink eye considering I've been using it on him since we were three and he stuck his fingers in his nana's pie and ruined it and I got the blame. I'll have to come up with some other method to convey to him when he's been more annoying than usual.

But I'm glad for the PepperUp! Potion. There's just about enough for two people in there and if I piss him off, I'll have to go to my dorm room and mix up some Hair of the Dog. Trust me; it tastes exactly as vile as it sounds. I can make out students already leaving, some with their hands over their mouths as they rush out so as not to redecorate the floors in sick. Okay, so I'm really grateful for the potion.

I snatch it with a quick "Thank you" and down half of the pink liquid.

I nudge Oliver in the ribs to wake him up. He mutters some choice words but other than that doesn't seem very hungover. Darn him, he's a morning person it seems. I pass him the vial and he raises one eyebrow in question as he yawns. I affirm that it's okay to drink with a nod.

I watch him as he swallows and feel and odd tightening in my stomach. I need Madame Pomfrey stat. I don't understand how one night spent with an annoying albeit very attractive person of the male persuasion is enough to make my brain go all frazzled and haywire. I don't like it. I need some distance.

"Thanks for the potion... and last night..." he starts but I'm out of his embrace before you can say Giant Squid.

"So uhm, I need to get to the dorms and have a rest and a shower cos' I smell. And like yeah, see you later or something..." I mumble as I stand up hurriedly and drag Skylar out of the Room of Requirement with me.

"What was that about?" Skylar asks me and I just shake my head and cover my face in my palms.

"I don't know!" I moan dejectedly. "I was just feeling all weird and it was weird, and you get my point?"

Skylar nods mutely at me and replies "Look, I get that you're not into feelings and all that but don't make this out to be more than it is. You only just got to know him and you're deliberately ruining things already. Just let go and let be for once okay? It wouldn't hurt to try."

I feel horrid. I've just left Oliver there in the room as though he's done me some great wrong when in truth, I am just being a stupid confused as fuck girl. He'll probably never want to speak to me again ever.

"Miss Sommers, Mister Graves? What are you doing out here in the corridors? Breakfast is down the other corridor."

Oh Merlin's saggy balls! Its Dumbledore. He looks over our appearance once and doesn't seem to notice or decides to let slide our dishevelled hair and rumpled outfits. I always feel like he can see through anyone and anything. Skylar doesn't seem to have gotten the memo on Dumbledore being all-knowing and attempts to lie. Very badly.

"We were just heading to the dormitories because Rae here, forgot her Transfiguration essay in my common room when we were studying last night."

This was a horrible lie because firstly, we didn't have Transfiguration today and second, it was only the first day of school and we hadn't gotten any assignments over the summer.

"You'd better go get it then. Breakfast can tend to run away from you. You never know!" Dumbledore says with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "And oh, that party last night was bangin'." And he disappears as quickly as he appeared.

Oh Circe, kill me now. Skylar looks at me, his face all twisted like a mandrake and then doubles over in laughter. I can't help but join in. That was funny and a close call. It could as easily have been McGonagall. I shiver at the thought.

"Can I go sleep in your bed? It's really warm and comfy? And believe I still have my extra robes stashed in your trunk?" This was something I and Skylar did. We always left clothing in each other's trunks for emergencies. I take his hand and we skip towards the Gryffindor dormitories laughing like maniacs and scaring a few of the younger students in the process.

A lone figure trudges out the Room of Requirement and follows in our direction at a slower pace.

* * *

I wake up yet again, this time without the headache thank Merlin. Skylar is lying next to me his mouth open in a soundless snore. We have about fifteen minutes until the next class which is Defense against the Dark Arts with the new professor. Half the girls in the school are already gossiping about how attractive he is. I agree that he is, in that rugged, shaggy way which is not really my type.

Skylar is up now. He gets off the bed and rummages under it in his trunk and throws a set of robes at me. I pull his curtains close and cast a quick cleansing spell on myself to get rid of the lingering smell of alcohol and bad breath. I'll take a proper shower after classes. Maybe a bath. A bath sounds good.

I'm still dressing when Skylar tells me that he's done and is going to class to keep us a seat. I'm done about five minutes later and stumble out his bed and straight into something. Great. That's twice in as many days.

Looking up, I curse my luck and all the damned leprechauns in Ireland. Maybe they're on leave or something. Or they just hate me.

"We gotta stop meeting like this," he attempts in a teasing voice. "Look, about this morning... why did..."

I inhale deeply, "Oliver, I would love to stay and have a nice little chat about whatever did or didn't happen but I have to get to a class like say, now... and I'm guessing you have to be in that class too."

I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk at a fast pace to the class with Oliver by my side occasionally brushing up against me and giving me these tingles where his skin comes in contact with mine. I don't know why I'm being so dismissive but I don't know how else to be.

We get to class just behind the professor and I collapse heavily unto my chair and Skylar glances at me as if to ask if I'm okay. I grimace in answer and turn to face the professor. Oliver takes a seat in the back cos' those are the only seats left. I can still feel him glaring daggers at my back though. As if it's my fault that he didn't get a good seat.

Professor Remus Lupin is awesome. He makes the subject even more interesting than usual. And he teaches and looks better than that self-absorbed douche we were stuck with last year. Keyhart or summat. Had something to do with locks or screws.

The class is over and I make a quick exit, but not before promising Skylar to meet up with him for a talk after our next class which also happens to be the last today.

I have Muggle Studies next. Skylar has Herbology. Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Hufflepuff's are supposed to have Muggle Studies with the Slytherins but there's only one of them, a girl that takes the class and it's to make up credits. Then there's me, Tatiana, another room mate of mine Kelsey, and four guys that round up the class.

I love Muggle Studies. I want to be a psych-healer when I'm through with Hogwarts. What the Muggles call a psychologist. I like studying and observing all kinds of people and want to know what goes on in their heads.

I sit with Tatiana and she tells me about her night with Brendan and how they've decided to go steady. Again. She pesters me about Oliver but I don't feel like talking about it yet so she drops it.

Megan enters the class. She's the professor and she insists on us calling her by her first name. She's a single mum which caused a huge scandal when it happened, this being the wizarding world and all but people have gotten over it mostly now. And her five year old son Gabe is adorable.

We're going to be focusing on Popular Muggle Folklore and Fairytales this semester. Apparently, a lot of them are derived from wizardlore and even real life events that took place in the wizarding world. Today's topic is Cinderella.

_Ella Bonnet was the only daughter of a well-to-do merchant. Her mother had died not long after birthing her due to complications in labour._

_Her father decided to remarry when she turned seven. Her new step-mother and step-sisters where not very kind to her but were tolerable especially as she was her father's pet and they said nice things to her in his presence. But when her father died two years later, it was a different story._

_Ella was made into the house-servant. Her step-mother bound her powers and made her do all her chores the Muggle way. She swept and scrubbed the mansion from top to bottom and did any and everything her step-family came up with for her to do. By the time she was seventeen and still showed no signs of magic, everyone thought she was a Squib and nicknamed her Cinderella because her clothes were almost always covered in soot._

_One day, there was a ball because the very important family Dukeworth was looking for a nice young witch for their son Chase to marry. All eligible single witches were invited. But Cinderella's step-mother told her there was no need for her to go. Why would any man, let alone a person of such high power want to marry a dirty Squib maid?_

_So her step-sisters were primped and corseted and put in the finest dresses and doused in perfume and left for the ball with their mother._

_Cinderella sat in the kitchen and cried her eyes out. She heard a loud pop as a kindly old lady apparated in front of her. She asked Cinderella what was wrong and she told her everything. The woman was a great witch and told Cinderella that she could help her get to the ball but that there was a condition to be back at midnight._

_Cinderella agreed and the lady turned some mice into a horse and footmen and a giant pumpkin in the backyard into a carriage. She then pointed her wand at Cinderella and she was dressed in a beautiful dress of the softest gossamer and on her feet were glass slippers. Cinderella thanked the lady and went on her way._

_The ball was amazing and Chase fell in love with Cinderella out of everyone there. The other witches were jealous and they danced for what seemed like forever. Cinderella ran from Chase when the clock struck twelve, leaving behind a glass slipper._

_She never told him her name so the next day, a proclamation was issued to find the girl with whom the prince fell in love with. Every house was tried until they got to the Bonnet household. Her step-sisters tried the shoes on to no avail. Her step-mother wouldn't let her try it on. It wouldn't matter since she wasn't even at the ball. But Chase insisted and it fit perfectly. Also, she still had the other foot with her. It was the only thing that hadn't turned back to its original form after midnight._

_She left with Chase and they got married. Also, since she was no longer a part of the Bonnet household and was bound to another family, the spell her step-mother put on her was lifted and she could perform magic once again._

_Some Muggle-born wizards and witches must have carried the story over to the other side. One of Ella's great-granddaughters even just graduated from Beauxbaton's Academy last year._

"So, that was interesting," Tatiana commented as we left the class. "I had no idea that the bedtime stories I was told as a child were real wizarding events."

I can see the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws leaving the greenhouse and coming our way. Skylar is talking to the boy from yesterday who is blushing profusely. Tatiana makes her way toward Brendan who is walking with Oliver and Sean.

Oliver sees me and makes a beeline for me. I try to turn a corridor and run but he's by my side in a second and grabs my arm, pulling me into an empty classroom. I swear he only took like two strides to catch up. No fair! He has such long legs. Don't get distracted by how long his legs are. Now is not the time.

He pushes me against a desk not to roughly but with some force and looks me dead in the eye.

"What in fucking hell is your problem?"

* * *

**A/N 2: Do you like? Do you not like? Tell me please! I'd like some feedback so that I know people are reading. And then I can be motivated to update faster. Oliver likes reviews. If he asks you to in his Scottish accent to pretty please would you?** **Love you guys. xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything you recognise from the world of Harry Potter. The only things belonging to me are the OCs and an unhealthy obsession with a certain Scottish Keeper. This is my first try at fanfiction ever. I hope you enjoy it ^_^

**A/N:** **I know I take forever to update but this story comes to me in bits and pieces and all disjointed. I'd have parts of it all done but then there'd be massive gaping holes in-between. I know where it's going but I have to spread some mayo on the sandwich that is the story so that all the bits come together. **

**Thank you everyone that reviewed or put this story on their alert! It gives me the happies! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Beauty From Pain**

I'm frozen in shock and a bit of arousal. His voice is practically laced with fury and I'm trying not to feel intimidated. How dare he? What the fuck is my problem? He's the one dragging innocent girls into empty classrooms! I'm sure that this has to be sexual harassment on some level. But Tatiana always said it's not sexual harassment if you welcome it. And been trapped between his muscular thighs and a desk... let's just say I'm feeling **very** welcoming.

"Well?" his voice travels directly from my ear to my nether regions... Unf!

But I'm mad. And I refuse to let my traitorous body take control of the situation. Of course it would be partial when it had spent the night curled up to next to him. I couldn't trust the stupid thing any more.

I somehow find the strength of mind, and body (cos' that boy is all muscle) to push him off of me.

"What is my problem? I'll tell you what my problem is!" I scream hysterically, poking him in the chest.

"Stupid, egotistical Quidditch captains that think I owe them explanations for anything I do. I just don't want to talk to you, in case you didn't notice the hints all day!"

He looks majorly ticked... and a bit hurt. No, my eyes are deceiving me about the hurt because he's in my face again, and I'm only a little scared. I never did have any sense of self-preservation.

"Well, **I** want to talk to you! Why are you so dead set against it happening? I don't know why I'm even trying! You can't tell me that you didn't feel anything last night." he pulls at his hair.

"I don't remember asking you to try! Why can't you just let me be? Whatever happened last night was nothing. It wasn't real... and I don't want it to be. I don't get why you're being so adamant and stubborn. I don't want to explore it any further!"

I'm lying through my teeth. I'm also telling the absolute truth. I do want to see where we could go, where he could take me if I was willing. But I can't. I won't. I'm afraid of our connection. It can't be right to feel so strongly about someone. Especially when it has only been one night. I wish I never went to that party. Then I wouldn't have to be dealing with this. I'd still be someone in the background, going about my business. I wouldn't have had that most wonderful earth-shattering kiss either I think sadly.

"You know, I thought you were different. It was so refreshing to find someone that I actually wanted to talk to... with. It was like discovering something that had been in front of me all along. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you're not worth getting to know. With your attitude, I'm not surprised you're alone. No one in their right mind would want to be with you."

I'm pissed and seeing red and want to bash something over his head, but I'm too overwhelmed by an onslaught of tears that are threatening to spill any moment. Our tiff is getting me all worked up. What he said is too close to home. If he'd wanted me to feel some of the hurt I was inflicting on him, then he'd hit the mark.

I sniffle. I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Isn't this what I wanted? For him to not be interested in me?

I'd always told myself that the reason I was alone was because I wanted to be. It was a choice. This was my defense mechanism. I always feel bad about my harsh actions afterwards but when in the moment, I can't see reason. Was I being unreasonable? I don't think so.

The only sure way of never getting hurt is to just not take the risk. Rose-tinted glasses are so not my type of accessory.

People always go "How could you live without love?" but I think it's silly because I'm living without it and the last time I checked, I still had a pulse and a beating heart.

I don't believe in the "Better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all" bullcrap either. I'd rather not find out to be honest cos' from what I've seen, it doesn't end well for the person that lost.

I don't want to go through that, or put someone else in that position ever. It is better to stay unfeeling, detached, disconnected. That way, you come out alive.

My parents had been in "love". They'd been high-school sweethearts, gotten married straight out of Hogwarts, and had me not long after.

Then my mum decided out of the blue that she didn't want to be a wife or mother any more. I was barely crawling when she packed her trunks and left our lives to go rediscover herself. She must have gotten mixed up with someone who was involved in the Dark Arts or something because she was tortured and killed along with said person who had not followed orders from He Who Must Not Be Named.

I'd just turned two. My father was devastated. She'd never tried to contact him since she left but he was clearly still pining for her because he was dead the next day.

My great-aunt had floo-called and seen me sitting on the parlour floor bawling. It was mid-day and I hadn't eaten so I was cranky. Of course, I had no idea my father was lying somewhere in the house in a puddle of his drying blood.

She'd called for him until she was hoarse in the throat and then flooed in, picked me up and searched the house for him. I'm sure she expected to find him passed out somewhere. Apparently, he'd taken to drink ever since my mother left.

When she got to the drawing-room, whatever she saw there had her apparating me out of the house.

She never went back. I immediately started living with her. She was his only living relation and none of my mother's family wanted me. She'd gotten home a sobbing mess.

Her neighbour lent her baby things for me, she had a grandson that was over a lot. That was how I met Skylar. He hadn't liked having to share his bottle with me.

I was an orphan at two. I didn't know any better. I had a relatively happy childhood somehow.

I only found out what happened when I was thirteen. She told me the story then, when I'd asked, leaving out the gory details. She said he must have had an accident with a broken bottle of drink.

The papers said it was a self-inflicted Sectumsempra. He'd literally tried to rip his heart out.

Mamie as I call her still doesn't know that I know exactly how he died. I sometimes think it was my fault. There must have been something about me that had made my mother want to leave us, that made my father not think twice about leaving me.

I sometimes have almost-memories of him. A burly man that I ran towards, hands outstretched; sitting on his lap as he sang to me and played the piano while I pounded my little fists on the keys creating a duet in my toddler jibberish.

If he ever drank, I never saw it. I was thankful for that at least. Could you really miss something that you never really experienced? I felt that way about my father sometimes.

I didn't notice that I'd been talking out loud until I find arms cradling me.

I'd hadn't told anyone that before except Skylar. I don't know how or why it came out. Oliver must think I have Daddy issues now, in addition to being generally bonkers.

I never thought any of what happened shaped me into the person that I am now. I must be really good at deluding myself. I try not to think about it and succeed for the most part. I'm a happy person aren't I? I have good friends and an okay life. I just don't like addressing what I found out. It would only confirm how messed up I am.

He couldn't have real feelings for me. I'm practically unlovable. Besides, we are in different cliques. He is like Hogwarts VIP and I'm a P. And that even barely, but at least I was better than that one girl that no one knows her name or her house. There's a rumour that she's actually a ghost.

He doesn't say anything as he sits us down on the very dirty floor. I can't be bothered about that at the moment though. His voice is soothing as he rocks me slowly.

"Look," he lowers his voice to a whisper here as he presses his lips to my hair. " I can't pretend to understand what you've been through or what goes through your mind. I just feel something here. I don't know what it is and don't think I'm not shit-scared cos' I am. I barely know you and if you were any other girl, I wouldn't give a rat's arse if you were ignoring me. I want to give this a try, whatever it is, however it turns out. You don't have to decide now."

He gets up to the door and looks back at me for a second before he leaves.

It already hurts and we haven't even gotten together. Why am I doing this to myself? Is it worth it to try?

I stay seated on the grimy floor and finally let the floodgates open.

* * *

**A/N 2: It's a bit shorter than the others but it's something no? I didn't intend for this chapter to come out this way. There was totally a make-out scene there. Don't hit me! I've never written anything remotely angsty but I was feeling all gloom and doom today cos' I haven't gotten my student visa for the UK yet and I'm tired of waiting for the darn thing.**

**The characters got the brunt of it. But it's going to get better.**

**REVIEW! There's steamy times ahead!**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything you recognise from the world of Harry Potter. The only things belonging to me are the OCs and an unhealthy obsession with a certain Scottish Keeper. This is my first try at fanfiction ever. I hope you enjoy it ^_^

**A/N: Here it is... after all the waiting. This was supposed to be out last week but my family came to spend Christmas and we're in a rented apartment in London and the internet here is shitty to say the least. If this is on your screens, then that means I managed to get this through somehow. YAY! Plus the chapter kept on getting longer than I expected it to be. This one is for everyone who's reviewed or added this story to their alerts or favourites...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I'm a Mess, I Confess...**

I get to the dorms way after dinner feeling very tired and just completely worn out. My eyes are bloodshot and red and Tatiana looks up from her bed, shocked. She runs over to me and embraces me in a hug. I'm trying hard not to break down again. I think I've fulfilled my crying quota for eternity. A muffled sob escapes me anyway.

"What did that bastard do!" Tatiana's voice is rising and rapidly approaching harpy level. I need to calm her down before she gets into ripping out certain male parts out territory. "... balls out and force-feed it to him!"

Okay, too late there.

"No, it's nothing he did..." I try to explain while Tatiana paces the room, gesticulating wildly and waving her arms around, muttering the occasional swear word. I don't think she's listening to me at all.

I love my friend. I really do. Jumping to my defence when I haven't even told her a thing about what is going on. I also fear for Oliver's life because Tatiana does not make threats very lightly. She carries them out to whatever very last detail her bizarre self comes up with.

I know I have to tell her what's going on. I don't feel like rehashing it at the moment but this is Tatiana, and either I tell her the dirty, or she comes up with her own story by the end of the night. In addition to being a wizard ninja assassin hell-bent on avenging any wrongs done to her friends, she has an imagination that borders on crazy. It's almost on par with mine. Scary-ass combination.

Plus, I have to tell her anyways. She's only my best friend ever and I need advice from someone really bad at the moment.

I've been quiet while I let her go on with her tirade and she notices this eventually.

"What's really wrong babe?" I crack a grin inwardly at her calling me babe, one of her many Americanisms.

So I tell her. Everything. About last night, this morning, and after class. I tell her about all the emotions that have been plaguing me. How it seems like forever since my heart has been feeling heavy. How I'm scared, so scared of whatever is happening. How I don't want to acknowledge it and how much I detest Oliver for making me feel this way.

"Babe, you're probably over-thinking this," Tatiana says, echoing Skylar from this morning.

"You think?" I mutter, rolling my eyes. "I've had a massive headache all day. But I can't put my brain on pause and process what he wants from me. What he wants with me."

"Does he have to want something from you? Do you have to think of it in those terms?" she asks quietly. "I mean, look at me and Brendan. We're good together. We don't always get on and yes, I know we've taken enough breaks to fuel a gossip column for a million years and then some."

I have to laugh at this and she joins in briefly before getting totally serious again.

"I love him Rae, and I'm going to tell him. Soon. This dance that we've been doing since fourth year, I'm so over it. I want us to work this time. I've only just realised that I've been pushing him away whenever things start to get serious. He doesn't really know my friends even though he's around most of the time. I never bothered to really include him in my life and that's because I kept on over-analysing what we were before we even were. Don't do that Rae. It's not worth it. I should know."

It's funny how you know someone. Are best friends even, and yet actually not know anything at all. Can I seriously say I'd never noticed any of this? Maybe... I honestly thought that Tatiana was just a free spirit, not wanting to be tied down. Or I'm just a sucky friend.

I think she can tell the direction my thoughts are going.

"Look Rae, this is what I mean. Your mind is already going a mile a minute trying to figure out something you had no control over. It was my problem, and I hid it well. I didn't want to come to terms with whatever was going on with Brendan. I couldn't admit it to myself, much less you. Don't be mad at me or blame yourself please. You're still my bestest friend ever and I'm going to do things right this time. I'll make more of an effort to get you guys knowing Brendan and vice versa. But first, you have to deal with this Oliver thing."

"Would you two please tone it down? Some of us are trying to get some sleep here," one of our room mates, Amber huffs from her bed.

I offer Tatiana a watery smile. "You heard the girl. Let's get to bed, I'm exhausted. Everything will sort itself out yeah? I love you muchly bestie."

"Love you too babe."

* * *

It's Friday and I can't wait for the weekend already.

I'm still confused about Oliver and how strongly I feel about him but I've decided that I'm not going to pick it apart.

"Let go, let be... let go, let be..." I mutter as I get dressed after breakfast.

Amber looks at me funny. Yeah right, she's the one who had her alarm clock charmed to sing what a beautiful, smart and witty person she is every morning. Luckily, Tatiana got to it at the end of term last year and it now lies at the bottom of the Black Lake. That's if the merpeople haven't destroyed it yet. Amber looked for it for forever. It was hysterical when Tatiana attempted to join in the search.

I pull a face at Amber and she harrumphs as she turns on her heel and leaves the room, Kelsey following behind and laughing at our antics. I swear that Amber has no sense of humour whatsoever.

"Come on," Tatiana says as she picks up her bag. "Double Transfiguration and you know how McGonagall gets if you're the slightest bit late."

Right. That got me moving that extra bit faster. Only class of the day. Better get it done with.

Urgh, we're having it with the Gryffindors. I really need to sort out my timetable instead of just tagging along with Tatiana to most classes. We haven't had the exact same classes since N.E.W.T level as we don't do all the same subjects any more.

I get to class just in time and McGonagall sends a curt nod my way eyeing my blue hair again. Don't I feel special.

I take a seat next to Oliver. I don't know why. It was a last minute decision. Stop grilling me!

"Today, I am going to introduce you all to the Geminio spell. Now, last year we started practicing conjuration, the art of transfiguring an object or animal from thin air. The Geminio spell is used to conjure a duplicate of an object. There are multiple forms of this spell. However, you will be creating single duplicates from your quills today."

Argh, I feel a headache coming on already. I get my wand and my quill out of my bag exasperatedly.

"Firstly, the hand movement for this spell is a swish and point. Swish **anticlockwise**. Now repeat after me jeh-MIH-nee-oh."

"Jeh-MIH-nee-oh!" the class bellows.

Merlin, I feel stupid.

McGonagall leaves us to practice the spell movements and pronunciation on our own, going round every once in a while to see how we're doing.

I look toward Oliver for a split second and wouldn't you know it, the quill on his desk was mine. You know, the one I gave him back in fifth year. Bloody wanker. Borrowing stuff and keeping it is the same as nicking it in my books. Not that I'm so petty as to ask him to return it.

"I'll be wanting that back you know." I say cheekily in an attempt to start conversation.

He doesn't answer back. Circe, he's still ticked at me. I don't blame him. Not really.

"Eyes on your object Miss Sommers! And it's anticlockwise. Anticlockwise!"

Jeez, old lady... hold your thestrals. Sometimes, I think she just looks for any reason to pick on me. She's a meanie.

Oliver is having a quiet laugh at my expense though. Cheeky bastard is enjoying this.

By the end of the class, no one is able to make an exact duplicate of their quill. Or in Oliver's case, **my** quill. Yes, I know... let it go already.

Point is, my duplicate doesn't even look close to a quill. It just looks like a **thing**. You know, those things that look like... things. That is the only way I can describe the disaster that it is. But everyone else is only marginally better so I don't feel half-bad.

McGonagall gets all in a tiff and gives us an essay on how the Geminio spell is applied in the industry today and blah blah blah. Six feet worth of parchment! The research is going to be unbearable. I told you she was a meanie.

Okay, so let's just assume everybody is not so cheerful at the end of the class.

I brush against Oliver as we pack up to leave and turn to say something... anything. Maybe something along the lines of me being an idiot... or a raging bipolar cow. Take your pick.

In that split second, I look into his eyes and I just know that he's not mad me. He never was to begin with.

"Wood, Sommers... I have another class here in a few minutes you know."

Uhm yeah, wrong time, wrong place.

Oliver apologises and I can almost swear she smiles the tiniest bit at him. I'll just write that off as having something to do with him being her house's Quidditch captain and all. I'm not a Gryffindor Quidditch captain so I don't get smiles. Figures.

We walk out of class not saying anything. The electricity between the two of us is palpable as we get to the Great Hall for an early lunch. Tatiana is at the Gryffindor table with Brendan, Skylar and their lot. Skylar waves me over and I sit next to him while Oliver sits opposite me.

Lunch is a bit awkward, with Oliver and I glancing at each other when we think no one's watching. I want to get him alone and do naughty things to him... I mean talk to him.

But I know Tatiana is trying to get everyone knowing Brendan so I make the effort to talk to him and actually converse. Not the one-word "Hello" and "Bye"s that we normally engage in. It's hard to concentrate though when "certain" people are playing footsie with you under the table.

Lunch can't be over soon enough and I promise Skylar that we will have a talk soon enough.

I practically leap off the bench and out the hall with Oliver right behind me, not caring about the weird looks the table is throwing at us.

One can never find an empty classroom when one is looking for it... oh, there's one!

I pull him into the classroom, mirroring his actions from yesterday. It seems like such a long time ago. Hopefully, this doesn't end as bad.

"I'm sorry."

It's a simple statement but I know Oliver can tell how much I'm trying to say.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Don't apologise for being you."

"I want to try this. Us. If you're still game."

"Oh, I'm **so** game," Oliver whispers as he closes in on me.

* * *

The past week has been a well orchestrated symphony of sneaking about, stolen kisses in deserted corridors and broom cupboards, and even more recently, groping and some petting for lack of a better word. Last week, I could I have sworn to anyone and their grandmother's deaf cat that I wasn't that kind of girl and roll my eyes theatrically, complete with gagging noises at people who even dared to hold hands. I am such a fucking hypocrite.

And I don't mind one bit. It sorta bothers me that I'm not bothered. But my mind has other things to dwell on. Like the ridiculous Transfiguration homework that I have due in two days. I've barely got a head start on it because I've come down with the most severe case of daydreamitis. That boy is detrimental to my grades. I sigh as I remember my last encounter with Oliver.

"_**Say Uncle!"**_

"_**Never!"**_

"_**Say it!"**_

"_**Nuhuh!" I am such a child sometimes.**_

_**I manage to stick my tongue out at him in-between my random bursts of laughter. I'm such a wuss when it comes to tickling. Every spot is my weak spot.**_

"_**Watch where you're putting that tongue lassie!" he scolds playfully.**_

"_**Yeah?" I scoff. "Or what?"**_

"_**Or I'll put it away for you."**_

"_**Oh really?..."**_

_**In an instant, his lips are on mine and he sucks my tongue into his mouth and keeps it there with his oh so delicious suction. I don't know whether to be surprised, shocked or turned on but I'm leaning towards the latter. He releases me and I just stare at him with a look that I'm sure is a cross between stupendous and lustful if that is possible.**_

_**Our noses are touching and he's looking me in the eye, warm breath fanning across my face. I feel hot all over.**_

"_**You were saying?" he taunts. I take the bait.**_

_**I attack him with everything in me. Biting, sucking, kissing, nibbling. He reciprocates and I find myself pressed up against the wall of the Astronomy Tower.**_

_**Our hands are out of control and Oliver's are all over my body touching and squeezing but not for very long. As if he's not quite sure where he's allowed to touch. I arch my body into his hands and he slips them underneath my top.**_

_**We're still kissing, and I cry out into his mouth as he finds my breasts and caresses them over my thin cotton bra. I move against him and I'm pleasantly startled when I feel his growing bulge against my thigh. I'm shamelessly wanton as I move more against him and he rewards me by pinching my nipples and moving his mouth to my neck.**_

_**So. Very. Good.**_

_**I claw into his back, trying to mould him into me. Revelling in his hushed words against the nape of my neck and in my ears. Telling me how beautiful I am. How good it feels when I touch him.**_

_**I need more... but there's a sound coming from the stairs and we pull apart hastily. It's a bunch of third years and in my irritable, unsatisfied state, I want to order them out but I'm also glad for the interruption. Merlin knows I would have let him take me right there against the wall.**_

_**Oliver looks thunderous and wound up and I can't help but chuckle slightly to myself at his frustration. I made him feel like that and it's empowering.**_

_**I straighten myself out and peck Oliver on the cheek promising him softly that we'll continue this sometime else. That pacifies him somewhat.**_

"Ahem!" Tatiana clears her throat as she drops a load of books in front of me. We're in the library trying to throw together something for the Transfiguration essay. So far, we've managed some research on the goblins and Gringotts security measures.

"Thinking about a certain someone?" she volunteers cheekily.

I flip her the finger.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not going to beg for reviews. I'll just subtly hint that I'm NOT begging for reviews. But seriously guys, I'd just like some confirmation that I'm not writing utter bullcrap. Or that I am. Goes either way :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything you recognise from the world of Harry Potter. The only things belonging to me are the OCs and an unhealthy obsession with a certain Scottish Keeper.

This is my first try at fanfiction ever. I hope you enjoy it ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 5: Kaleidoscope**

Oliver is busy creating plays for the Gryffindor Quidditch team on the pitch. I have seen glimpses of it. Let me just say that they're not going to like the hours very much. But I do see it from his perspective, sort of. It's his last year at Hogwarts and he wants to win the Quidditch cup badly. Or maybe I'm just partial to him because he's my boyfriend and I get to kiss him whenever I want. Which is a lot. His team don't get that benefit, or at least I hope they don't. Point is he's busy, and I need to talk to Skylar.

I get to the portrait of the Fat Lady and try to remember what the Gryffindor password but I'm saved by a group of third years heading in. It's actually Harry and his friends, Ron and Hermione. I utter a casual hi and wave which they return before saying their password. Fortuna Major! Of course, now I remember! They're a bit odd, those kids. But they're nice.

I enter their common room and walk up the stairs to the 7th year dorms while they scurry off to a corner to discuss whatever dangerous and crazy things they come up with. Bless.

I knock three times in quick succession and then twice hard. It's our secret knock. Childish yes, but it's hard to break some habits. I hear a whistle signifying that Skylar is in, and that it is safe to enter. After having walked in on Sean the Irish bloke in a nothing but a pair of tighty-whities last year, I'm in no haste to repeat a similar experience.

Skylar is sat on his bed in his boxers and an oversized Bon Jovi t-shirt that he, Tatiana, and I bought during their I'll Sleep When I'm Dead concert in Zurich, Switzerland. We were lucky to attend just as summer drew to a close.

"Finally, you make an appearance. I was beginning to think you were dead. Maybe suffocated from all that kissing you've been doing lately. Not that I blame you one bit."

I feel a bit guilty. I did promise to have a proper talk with Skylar a week ago.

"So? You just gonna stand there and stare at me or jump in bed and give me all the juicy deets? I mean, I know I'm pretty but spill already girl!"

I love how things are so easy with Skylar. I make myself comfortable under his duvet and he pulls out a bar of chocolate from under his pillow.

"How do I start? Uhm, sorry for vanishing on you like that last week. You definitely already know that Oli and I are an item now. That's going good. Really good." I giggle at the last bit.

"What about you and Ravenclaw hottie? How's that going?"

Skylar smiles shyly. That's new. "Well, his name's Chris. We've been talking a lot and he seems really interested. We're having a sort of date tomorrow night actually. Nothing big. Just hanging out more on a one-to-one basis. I'm hoping to maybe steal a kiss by the end of the night."

We talk some more about boys and school. There's some reading to be done and we still have McGonagall's essay to finish.

Brendan walks in with Tatiana in tow.

"Hello loverlies!" she calls cheerfully and plonks herself on the edge of Brendan's bed which is to the left of Skylar's.

"We were just having a chat. Care to join us?" Skylar volunteers.

So that is how we spend our Friday night. All four of us discussing anything and everything and nothing. The bar of chocolate is long gone by the time we're done and Oliver is back from the pitch grinning maniacally and clutching his playbook to his chest. I know better than to ask so I just give him a goodnight kiss and head back to my dorm with Tatiana.

* * *

The weather is lovely on Saturday morning and lends to a bright disposition despite having to go to the library with Tatiana to do some more research for our essay. The year has been going great and Hogwarts is relatively calm even with the news about escaped Azkaban prisoner Sirius Black on the loose. Hogwarts is safe as long as Dumbledore says so.

I'm really getting into my work when I feel strong arms encase me from behind.

"Oliver…" I mumble half-heartedly as he kisses my neck.

"Sorry, but I have to steal the young lady here for a few," he addresses Tatiana.

She just rolls her eyes and continues with her work.

I pack up my rolls of parchment and stuff them into my bag.

"See you later Tati!" I whisper in her ear and then follow Oliver out of the library.

We head straight to our "secret" classroom.

"Hope you weren't too busy," he starts "I've just been doing my head in coming up with plays for the team and I needed to unwind. So I thought, why not go see my beautiful girlfriend?"

He's so sweet sometimes.

"You are beautiful. You do know that right?" he twirls a strand of my blue hair in his fingers.

He draws me closer to him in a hug and tilts my head up so that I'm staring into his eyes. I stand on my toes and latch my mouth unto his hungrily.

I quite enjoy being like this with Oliver. Being swept up in my emotions. He makes me feel… alive, special, wanted.

Things get heated pretty fast. I'm glad I wore a skirt today when I feel his hands travel up my legs and cup my bottom.

I let out a squeak and he momentarily stops. Why? That was a good squeak. Don't stop. Ever.

I hope he can tell by my displeased pout that he needs to continue whatever it was that he was planning on doing.

"Are you okay with this?" he asks nervously.

Ha! I'm more than okay with it. It's great to know that he's being a gentleman and asking for my permission but I just want him to ravage me already.

"Mmmm, yes Oliver. Just don't stop. Please."

He places his hands back under my skirt and kneads my bottom with a surer grip.

We resume kissing fervently. Our bodies speak to each other with I passion I had only ever read about in silly romance novels.

I slip my hands under his shirt and pull it off, tracing his incredibly toned body in a desire-induced haze. The sounds coming out of his mouth are making me embarrassingly wet. His questing fingers have moved to the front of my panties and he's stroking me over them.

I rub against his hardness and he growls and picks me up and places me on one of the desks in the room. I unbutton his pants with shaky fingers and silence his questioning grunt by wrapping my hand around his erection and tugging. I've never seen a penis before, much less touched one but judging from his reaction, I'm doing something right. His face is buried in my shoulder and his hot breaths are spurring me on. He's hard and silky to the touch, and hot, so very hot.

Oh, oh! He's touching me there! I'm spazzing from the sheer pleasure of it all. He dips his fingers inside me and it's a kaleidoscope of colours bursting behind my eyes. Carnal. That's the word for it. Pure, raw, carnality.

I come so hard that I'm sure I black out for a few seconds and I bask in pleasure as he spurts into my hands.

We're shuddering intensely when we're done and I must have had a shocked look on my face because Oliver smiles sweetly at me and we both burst out laughing.

"C'mere," he kisses me softly and performs a quick cleansing charm on us as we dress ourselves.

"That was… fun." I manage as I try to tame my nest of blue hair perching on my head.

"Yeah, we should totally do that more often."

I can't help but agree. That was a very welcome distraction.

**A/N:** So there sweeties. That is the latest addition to the story. Sexy times included. Hope you like it. This is my first try at a lemon. I don't know what is too much? Meh. I think I'm good with how it turned out. **Please review!** Also, check out my new **Scor/Rose** story **"What You Know"**. First chapter is out! Kisses from me, Rae, and Oliver! xxx


	7. Hiatus Coming to an End Soon

I've been on hiatus for a couple of years, but I just want to inform you all that I will be back! Going to continue this story and maybe write a few others…

Sorry for the long break. I've been so busy with university work. I'm still buried under a lot of coursework but I shall update this and my new stories whenever I am free. Probably Easter break but failing that, end of May. I'm graduating this year so I shall put a lot of stuff up during the summer months! See you all soon.

Watch this space. Toodles! xoxo


End file.
